Bat out of Hell
by Kyahbell
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. '“Need a lift darlin’?” he asked her. A simple question. So why had it been able to send a shiver echoing through her body that the rain and the cold night air had not been able to do' Undertaker fic


**A/N: **_This is my first oneshot. It's a song fic based on 'Bat out of Hell' by Meatloaf - his music rocks! I have put all (or most - I apologise if I've missed any, but if you know the song, you should be able to pick it up anyway) song references in italics. I don't have any claim on Meatloaf and Jim Steinman's music, nor do I have any claim on The Undertaker (sigh). I'll be writing oneshots based on a lot of Meatloaf's lyrics ... and possibly a sequal to this... depending on how this is received... if this gets received at all! This is my third attempt at publishing this story. It isn't showing up on the searches. Don't know why! _

_***** 24/03/2010. Wow! 'Bat out of Hell' has finally turned up on the search engine! Thankyou ! _

_Also Wanted to thank the lovely person who nominated this story for 'Best oneshot' in the Fiction Awards series 7 (hosted by Unspoken Desires). Wow. That was a shock and a half. I didn't even know they had awards, and very touched that someone liked this story enough to think it should be up there. Who needs to win when I get a compliment like that huh? So thankyou! Also, if you haven't, please go and read the stories that are up for nomination. They're great!_

_

* * *

_

**Bat out of Hell.**

Everyone who knew Tahlia would agree that the young, soft-spoken woman had a perfectly normal life. Nothing out of the ordinary and certainly no skeletons in the closet. It just proved that no matter how certain you were that you knew a person you could easily be off base. On the other hand, as Tahlia found out after her world tilted off its axis, your heart could ache with the knowledge that you didn't really know an individual at all, only to be healed after they were gone by the simple fact that you alone had known them best. Life was definitely complicated.

Tahlia happened to be caught out in the pouring rain late on a Saturday night the moment the clocks turned and she officially became twenty six. Certainly another year older- not necessarily any wiser. Her car had gotten a flat tyre and of course she had forgotten to replace the spare...and the necessary tools to fix the problem. Add to that the stupid decision of leaving her mobile at home to avoid being bombarded with birthday messages and the cosmos had all the ingredients to efficiently ruin her otherwise uneventful night.

She had been sitting on the bonnet of her car for a full ten minutes – thoroughly soaked by the steady assault of the rain- when she heard, then saw, a motorbike flash past her.

_"Like a bat out of hell..."_ she muttered to herself, watching the bike disappear into the night.

She was contemplating the long walk back to civilisation when the sound of the bike drifted back to her ears. Moments later the sleek and powerful machine reached her and immediately came to a stop. Before the possible danger of the situation could register in Tahlia's mind, the rider had dismounted and quickly closed the gap to stand in front of her.

The light from the bike and Tahlia's car was enough so she could see the stranger clearly. He was easily as sleek and powerful as his mode of transport. A monster. So why wasn't she afraid? The man stood at least a foot taller than her, possibly more, and every inch of his body was sculpted to perfection. The tattoos that engulfed his arms seemed to flow easily with his muscles and his facial hair had no hope of hiding his good looks. Tahlia sat completely still forgetting the rain and ignoring her mind screaming at her to be afraid.

"Need a lift darlin'?" he asked her. A simple question. So why had it been able to send a shiver echoing through her body that the rain and the cold night air had not been able to do? Logic and common sense told Tahlia to refuse the offer. He was a stranger. He was a stranger that looked to be built out of pure power and strength. Every fibre of her being, however, was insisting that she get on the bike with him. That it was necessary.

Nodding her head briefly, Tahlia hopped off the bonnet of her car and made quick work of shutting it down and locking it before coming to stand before her saviour. Saviour? What an odd word to use in this situation. It felt right though.

Looking up at him she amended her assessment. He was more than a foot taller than her and his wide frame easily dwarfed her slight build. Without a word to her the man climbed onto his bike and Tahlia, like it was the most natural thing in the world, slid on behind him and clasped her hands firmly around his waist. She felt a shiver run through him and although the weather could easily explain the action, she knew the rain had about as much to do with it as it had with her similar reaction earlier.

"Where to?" the man asked over his shoulder. Tahlia leaned in and delivered the simple directions into his ear and did not move away from him as the bike roared to life and sped away from her car.

**

The ride did not take long and before she knew it, the bike had come to a halt and Tahlia was looking at the front door of her small apartment. Now what? The situation called for her to promptly get off the bike, thank the man for his help and go inside but she had an overwhelming urge to cling to him and refuse to move.

Finally she forced herself to let go of him and, with as much grace as she could muster, she climbed off the bike. Her body was still screaming for her to stay and with a glance back at the man who was watching her intently, her instincts took over.

"Do you want to come in? You can dry off, have some coffee maybe?" Her voice was shaking slightly but her eyes held his gaze. For a long moment the man just looked at her, his expression unreadable then he nodded and, with considerably more grace than Tahlia, slid off the bike and waited for her to take the lead.

Tahlia turned and lead the way to the front door, unlocking it easily and stepping aside to let him through. Silently she made her way through to the living room, turning on lights as she went before finally coming to a stop in the middle of the lounge room and turning to face him.

Tahlia had been about to say something. She was sure of it. Maybe something about getting him a towel? But when she met his eyes, her mind refused to function. His eyes were a mesmerising shade of green and they were looking straight into her. The shiver that was making its way through her body immediately changed into a slow aching fire when she saw the need and desire that had alighted in his eyes as he watched her. She had never had a man look at her with that much intensity before but it was there and it was unmistakable. A small part of her brain was telling her how irrational this was. How stupid and dangerous, but it was quickly drowned out by the roaring fire that was building within her from his look. She was sure that by now her own eyes were betraying her.

Her thoughts were confirmed when the man began walking towards her. He had removed his boots at the door and as he moved slowly and purposefully towards her, he peeled his soaking white singlet over his head, discarding it casually on the floor. When he reached her he once again stood still, looking down at her.

Was he asking permission? Tahlia couldn't see why. She was sure her body was screaming 'YES' loudly enough for him to hear. As they stood there silently, Tahlia's eyes began to trace his tattoos. The removal of his shirt had revealed a large tattoo across his stomach and Tahlia's eyes were drawn to it and his muscled chest as she wondered what it would be like to be with this man. Rough? Not hurtful but passionate and desperate? Finally, Tahlia looked up into his eyes once again, hoping he would understand her want even if she didn't.

He moved again but not in the way Tahlia was expecting. Her mind had thought of images of him taking her roughly into his arms and pushing her onto the nearby lounge, taking her then and there. Instead, he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her merely an inch from her stomach. Without taking his eyes of hers, his large hands came to rest flat against her stomach and began to push her shirt slowly up her body exposing her wet, tanned skin. Lowering his eyes, he closed the gap between them and Tahlia nearly collapsed as she felt his tongue methodically licking the rain off her stomach. He continued pushing her shirt until he had it over her head and on the floor. She hadn't been wearing a bra and Tahlia vaguely gave thanks to the heavens for the fact. Unnecessary clothing. Her eyes closed and her hands found their way into his long dark hair, pulling him closer to her.

His mouth moved from her stomach to her breasts with the same slow, determined movements. The sensation brought forth a whispered moan from Tahlia and the noise seemed to encourage him. He used his hands to guide her down until she was on her knees; then pressed her backwards with his body until she lay before him on the floor. He began to remove her jeans as Tahlia watched him intently. She was naked within moments and Tahlia had the fleeting thought that the gentleness was now over, before he removed what was left of his own clothing and covering her body with his.

Tahlia had never been more wrong though. Rather than simply ravishing her as she had expected, even wished for, he returned his mouth to her breasts before trailing painfully exquisite kisses up her neck then back down to her stomach. He was taking his time and Tahlia was almost feverish with want by the time he lowered himself and she felt the first flick of his tongue against her heat.

She cried out involuntarily and she felt his large, powerful hands holding her to him as his tongue repeatedly traced a path across her clit. It had been a long time since a man had given her this kind of attention, but she was sure it had never felt like this. She was moaning constantly now and her hands once again found his head and wrapped themselves in his hair as her climax began to slowly burn up within her. The feeling was so intense her breathing was quickly becoming laboured.

"I can't" she gasped, fighting against her body's response to him as it bordered on unbearable.

"Yes you can baby girl. Come for me, I've got you" he softly growled before returning to the intense patterns he was tracing over her clit with his tongue. Tahlia's eyes closed and her body arched against his mouth as her climax overtook her. Crying out, she clung to the back of his neck, needing an anchor as her orgasm threatened to wash her away.

His hands cradled her hips until her body stopped shaking, then his lips moved back to her stomach, making his way slowly up her body until her found her mouth and claimed it with his own. The kiss was passionate and needy but there was nothing rough in his actions. Tahlia could feel his strength as she clung to him, but it was carefully controlled.

He moved himself between her thighs, breaking their kiss to trail his tongue along her cheek bone before nibbling gently on her ear as he entered her. Tahlia buried her face into his neck as she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing herself closer to him. She felt more than heard his low growl in response as he slowly began t move inside her with strong, measured strokes. He was still taking his time, trailing one hand down her body until his hand cupped her ass, holding her to him and intensifying the movement. His other hand tangled in her long blonde hair.

Tahlia whimpered as he thrust into her, never breaking his steady pace. It was impossible to take but lord she never wanted him to stop. He pulled on her neck slightly so he could look into her eyes. Tahlia kept his gaze and tried to remember to breathe. His green eyes were filled with liquid fire as they moved together. She arched her body against him and her muscles contracted around him. There was no mistaking the growl that escaped him this time. He pulled her back to him, cradling her head against his neck and her body flush against his as he increased his speed. "God baby girl" he groaned in her ear.

That sent Tahlia over the edge. She held onto him and matched his movements, moaning in his ear and whispering how good he felt inside her. She had never been one for whispering dirty words during sex, but this time the words flowed from her without any hesitation. He was growling softly in her ear, his thrusts becoming deeper as he drove them both towards the edge.

Tahlia fell apart moments later, moaning softly as her climax took over and triggered his. He held her tightly to him, his hands still tangled in her hair as his body shuddered with his release and his laboured breathing tickling her ear.

Tahlia lay still in his arms, waiting for shame and guilt to flood over her. She had slept with a stranger. IT was reckless and stupid. The negative thoughts did not come though. It still felt right, lying beneath him as he ran his fingers through her hair and occasionally kissing her neck.

"I don't know your name" Tahlia finally whispered. It sounded ridiculous after what they had just shared, but she wanted to know him. Needed to.

"Mark" he whispered in her ear, before moving off her and moving her to rest at his side.

"Don't you want to know mine?" Tahlia prompted.

Mark kissed the back of her neck, "You're my baby girl" he muttered in her ear.

**

Tahlia had fallen asleep in Mark's arms sometime around dawn. At first she thought that he would leave straight after she had slept with him. That hadn't happened. He had stayed with her. They had watched a movie, of all things, before he had taken her to bed and made love to her again. Tahlia had fallen asleep with a strange sense of peace, wrapped up in Mark's arms with his face pressed against her neck, like they had been lovers for years instead of strangers. They hadn't really talked; she still knew next to nothing about him. He had told her his name and, at some point through the movie, about his passion for motorbikes. They weren't just a source of transportation for him. They were freedom. They were his ticket to the world. Tahlia wasn't sure that she understood him, but she could see the utter devotion he had to them and what they offered him. What a woman wouldn't give to have a man look at her in the same way. To have _that_ man look at her in the same way.

Tahlia awoke around six in the morning, feeling terribly out of sorts. Sitting up, it took her a moment to register what it was. He was gone. She made herself get up from the bed and check the apartment but she knew he had gone before she had even thought to move. His bike was gone from the front of her apartment. He hadn't left her a note.

Sighing, Tahlia moved slowly into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She went through the regular motions, but it didn't feel right anymore. No matter how many times the little voice in her head told her that she shouldn't have expected anything else, that it was a random one night stand, she couldn't shake the empty feeling. Taking the coffee she made her way to the bay window of her bedroom and sat to watch the empty space where Mark's bike had been and the sun come up to signal another day.

Tahlia had floated through work, not really paying any attention to the mountain of paperwork in front of her. Her work colleges had given her strange looks at her considerable change in mood from the day before but she ignored them. Her mind kept playing back the night before and all she could feel were Mark's hands slowly exploring her body and the fire that they had ignited in her. She could feel his soft and tender kisses still scorching her skin and the reverent way he had held her in the night. What one night stand felt like that?

When she got home, she was feeling that down she promptly showered and changed into her oldest singlet top and her most comfy, old tattered underwear. Grabbing a tub of ice cream from the freezer she settled down in front of her television to watch as many movies as it would take for her to pass out from exhaustion.

Halfway through her second movie, as the last of the shadows from the setting sun faded with the loss of light, Tahlia's head snapped up from the pillow she had been resting on. She had been dozing fitfully, still plagued by sweet tortured dreams. She was wide awake now though, certain she had heard the roar of a bike. It had to be her imagination playing a cruel joke on her. She stood anyway, making her way to the window and looking out into the oncoming night. It hadn't been her imagination. On the ground below sat a bike. The same bike that at saved her the night before. On it was the man who would not leave her thoughts. Mark sat, looking up at her windows, not moving a muscle. Tahlia stared back at him, too scared to move in case he turned out to be merely a vision. As she watched him he slowly slid of the bike. Lord but he was graceful and the mere sight of his powerful body in his tight jeans and black singlet as he strode confidently towards her door made her weak at the knees.

Tahlia still hadn't moved when the knock came at the door. She knew it was Mark. She had seen him walk right up to her door but her heart would scarcely let her believe it. She scolded her self for the increased heart rate and sternly reminded herself that he had left without a single parting word. No matter what this was or what either of them wanted it to turn into, there was no excuse for that behaviour. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on her hip, a stern look on her face and threw the door open.

It lasted exactly five seconds. He looked down at her, seeing the anger written on her face and promptly dropped to his knees in front of her. Tahlia's mouth fell open in surprise, all anger leaving her. This had not been what she was expecting. She looked down into his eyes and wondered if anything in the world was more expressive. She saw the regret he felt, the hunger for her and the need.

Tahlia's resolve faltered and when his hands moved around her waist to pull her closer and he rested his head against her stomach she didn't pull away.

"Don't hate me baby girl" he murmured into her skin. Tahlia felt his warm breath against her skin even through the material of her top and fought not to completely fall into his arms.

"Tahlia" she muttered softly, trying to stop her hands from inching up and entwining themselves in his hair. Mark nodded absently, rubbing soft circles on her back. After what seemed like forever, Tahlia finally got her focus back "Why are you here? You left..."

Mark shifted slightly, resting his forehead against her. "I guess I'm just attracted to the light"

"Pardon?" Tahlia asked, not understanding him at all.

He looked up at her, studying her face. "You're just..." He paused for a moment, like he was trying to find the right words, "_You're so good. So sweet. So pure. You just glow. You radiate happiness and peace. You're the only thing in my entire world that does that. I'm like a moth to a flame. I can't stop myself_"

Tahlia was speechless. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and here was this giant of a man kneeling before her telling her she was good and pure. Nothing about this situation made any sense but Tahlia placed her arms around his neck and leant down to kiss his forehead. There was no resistance left in her. All she knew was that she would see this, whatever this was, through til the end. Mark finally stood and scooped her up into his arms. He seemed to feel that she was with him on this. He paused long enough to allow her to push the door closed and then made his way to the bedroom, falling onto the bed with her and showering her with heated kisses.

**

The clock read five thirty am when Tahlia woke up and looked over at her night stand. There would be no wondering around her apartment this time. She knew he was gone. She had known that he wouldn't be here when she woke up as soon as she had let him in the night before. She may very well be the flame that attracted the moth but somewhere out there was a burning furnace that called him away from her. She instinctively knew that she could fight it. Her acceptance of this did nothing to lessen the emptiness she now felt. She didn't even raise her head to glance around for a note. There would be none. Like the last time, her apartment would be void of anything that would suggest he had been there at all. No sign what-so-ever; like her apartment was refusing to acknowledge his existence.

**

And so it went on. Sometimes Mark would be with her (of a night time) for a week or more. It was these times that Tahlia was happiest. She worked during the day and then rushed home and pottered about the house until she heard that familiar rumble telling her that Mark had made his way back to her. He would come in as though he had always been with her and wrap her into his arms as though he would never be with her again. He made love to her often and Tahlia was amazed she never tired of it, never grew accustomed t his caresses. Mark still made her shiver and still made her moan his name until they both collapsed with exhaustion.

It was one of these times that Tahlia's heart completely escaped her and gave itself completely to Mark. Tahlia had just finished cleaning up the lounge room when he walked into her apartment as he always did and immediately lifted her off her feet. Tahlia knew by the look in his eyes that he was only thinking of one thing in that moment. Sometimes they would watch a movie, or cook dinner together or wrestle around the lounge room until Tahlia couldn't breathe from laughing as her tickled her mercilessly. Tonight was not one of those nights.

Somehow, between the front door and the door to Tahlia's bedroom, Mark had managed to remove most of their clothing. Tahlia who had been expecting to be carried straight through to the bedroom as she had so many times before, let out a gasp as her warm skin was pressed against the cold door. Mark, still holding onto her, wrapped her legs around his body and her hands around his neck, trapping her between his body and the door as he entered her. Tahlia moaned at the contact. He was still very gentle with her but there was less control over his strength this time and it took Tahlia's breath away. She clung to him for support and his deep, powerful thrusts had her crying out his name in moments. The sounds she was making obviously encouraged him as he increased his pace, holding her ass and the back of neck to keep her steady. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he strove to push them both into ecstasy. It did not take Tahlia long and soon she was trembling against him and nibbling gently on his ear, dragging him down with her into the sensation.

They stood like that for a moment, breathing heavily, before Mark broke the silence. "_I'm damned baby girl_" His tone was soft but matter-of-fact like he had already accepted his fate.

"What do you mean?" Tahlia asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_I'm damned because I keep coming back here. I keep doing this to you. Not giving you everything." He was quiet for a moment and Tahlia made as if to speak but he cut her off, "But I swear I'm damned if I don't have you at all._ " He was trying to explain himself and he almost sounded apologetic, guilty.

"So damned if you do, damned if you don't?" Tahlia prompted. She was trying to make sense of what he was trying to say.

Mark pulled her back to look at her, but didn't put her down on the floor, "_That's exactly it. I'm selfish, because I've picked the lesser of two evils. I'm damned either way but it's my choice to be damned here with you_"

Tahlia stared at him. Her life was becoming surreal. How could she respond to something like that? She didn't know why either choice was so damning but she didn't question him. That was not what they were about.

"You've decided huh?" She finally asked, trying to put a light edge to her voice, trying to bring the conversation back to easier ground.

Mark put her down and tilted her chin with one gentle finger. He was staring at her as if he was trying to will her to see how serious he was. She knew. She could see it clearly. "_Tahlia, with every beat I have left in me, I choose to be damned with you_". He kissed her then and took away all the sweet, dark thoughts his words had left in her head, along with her heart.

**

When Tahlia awoke the first thing she realised was that Mark was gone. The second thing she realised was that she would have to kick herself for being so naive. She had thought they were finally getting somewhere after what he had said to her the night before. He had even used her name, which was a first. She had let herself believe that after all that, maybe, just maybe they were moving forward. She had imagined being able to introduce him to her friends and family- to show them the man that had captured her mind, body and soul with a series of night time encounters. The man that had shown her more love and affection in their nights together than any other man had in her life. The man that had effortlessly made those nights with him the most fulfilling relationship she had experienced. At the very least she had thought he would still be there holding her when she woke up in the morning. She was naive. Somehow Tahlia managed to struggle through the day, making it back to her apartment in record time. She had always been impatient in waiting for the sun to fade but tonight was by far the worst. In her attempt to make the time go quicker she went to work in cleaning her already spotless apartment.

Finally as the shadows grew longer and the natural light in her apartment began to fade, Tahlia eagerly sat by the window to watch for Mark. She sat perfectly still, not wanting to miss that familiar rumbling of his bike that always seemed to hit her inside and cause her body to vibrate in sync. She knew it was sad, but she loved sitting here and waiting for him to pull up in front of her door; To sit and watch him from her window as he slipped from his bike and look up at her, to hear her heart scream that this man; This powerful, graceful gorgeous man was here for her and her alone.

And she waited.

Her heart held out hope long before her mind had given up and admitted defeat. Her heart held strong even though her mind began to taunt her with words of doubt, telling her that she had been a fool. That all Mark's caresses, his love and his laughter were nothing but a game; that their playfulness and fun were nothing more than a tool to keep her on her back. It was well past midnight before her heart finally broke down and Tahlia let her head drop. Mark had done this before. Sometimes Tahlia spent a few days or a couple of weeks without seeing him but he always gave her some indication. She never had exact dates but she knew when not to expect him for a while. Not this time though. Something wasn't right and although she scolded herself about making a big deal over nothing – that this was how it worked- something didn't feel the same. She went to bed feeling out of sorts and settled into a restless sleep.

**

After two months of silence from Mark, Tahlia had to admit to herself that he was gone. She cried her way through an entire weekend, ate her way through a mountain of ice cream and completely made over her appearance in an attempt to get rid of him from her mind. Nothing worked. She still felt empty, alone and confused. Although she still went through the motions of her life, nothing was the same after he was gone. She had no way to contact him and no way to find out how to contact him. She didn't even know his last time. He was gone, like nothing more than a rare cool breeze in a heatwave.

One afternoon, her work colleagues took her out for lunch in an attempt to stop her from moping around the office. Tahlia let them, but rather than join in the conversation over their lunch, she sat silently, her mind on other things. On Mark and what had gone wrong.

"I'm getting a motorbike" Adam suddenly announced. Tahlia's focus was immediately dragged back to the conversation. She couldn't help but think of Mark when she saw a bike or heard about them.

"Are you kidding? Those things are death traps!" Rachel protested.

"They are not. They are perfectly safe"

"Do you know how many accidents there are on the road involving motorbikes? Tahlia, help me out here. There was a huge motorbike accident a few months ago only ten kilometres from you, wasn't there?" Rachel was looking at her expectantly, but did not see the change come over Tahlia.

Tahlia raised her eyes slowly to the work mate who had spoken to her. What had she said? "I don't remember" Tahlia finally managed to get out. She wasn't feeling well. There was a tearing sensation beginning her stomach and ripping straight up into her chest.

"How could you not remember that? Right near that sharp curve near the steep drop? Guy went right off it. The Harley was completely trashed and burnt. Death trap I'm telling you! I can't see how anyone could live through that kind of crash."Rachel was back to talking to Adam. Tahlia had listened to them in silence before making an unsteady jump to her feet, racing for the bathroom and only just reaching it before she threw up.

Her friends had to drive her home after that. Tahlia wasn't functioning at all. Her mind was numb and her body felt like it was being torn apart. From the heart outwards. She was vaguely telling herself that it couldn't have been Mark. The odds were in his favour, but deep down she knew that they weren't. It would explain why he had never come back to her after that night. He swore that he would be damned with her with every beat of his heart. Tahlia had just assumed that they would have more time. That she would be able show him that they could have a real, fulfilling relationship. She had never been more wrong. Mark was gone and it was forever. There was no hope anymore and Tahlia felt like there would never be hope again. It was all gone. Mark had driven off that steep drop and had taken both their hearts with him.

**

Mark had once again woken up just before dawn feeling anxious. Tahlia was lying peacefully beside him and although part of him wanted to stay and watch her sleep forever, he couldn't do it. He had to get out. Now. Quietly he slipped out of her bed and dressed himself, making no noise as he left her apartment and made his way towards his bike. Hopping on and starting the engine, Mark could already feel himself begin to relax. He felt that familiar excitement and the pull of the road dragging him away from the angel he had just left.

Speeding down the highway Mark's thoughts steadily remained with Tahlia. Hell, his thoughts had been with Tahlia permanently since they had met. Even though he wasn't with her, his thoughts remained there. She didn't know that but Mark hoped that she felt it. He never talked about it but he prayed that she felt what she meant to him. God he had never felt anything like this before and although most of him wanted to stay with her, to let her completely into his life, the small untameable part of him kept calling him out onto the open road. So he went. He had been listening to that tiny part of him for so long he almost thought he was only still continuing to listen out of habit. That his bike and the road were his security blanket.

His mind was playing over the events of the previous night. They were his favourite thoughts at the moment. The nights he had with her. He smiled softly at the thought of her naked in his arms. He would bet everything he owned and everything he was that the most beautiful thing in the world was his baby girl falling apart in his arms from his caresses. He was still smiling at the thought as he looked up into the rising sun, brighter than normal as Mark had lingered with Tahlia more than he usually allowed. Through the sun he finally saw the sharp turn that he had forgotten about. It was way too late.

Mark could feel the beat of his heart – it was beating in time with the intense throbbing pain that had engulfed his body. The sun was shining directly down on him but his vision was blurred and his mind was cloudy. He closed his eyes. Was the light from Tahlia? Was he with her again? There was a smell he couldn't quite place. _It smelt like burning leather and metal_. What was Tahlia burning in the apartment? He tried to listen for her voice, _sure she was close to him and making everything bright but he could only hear his own heart...and the sound of a bell_. Mark could feel his confusion growing. There weren't any clocks in Tahlia's apartment. His mind was getting foggier and his pain seemed to be fading. So was the light – was Tahlia leaving? Taking the light with her? With an effort Mark managed to call out her name – only managing a whisper. He couldn't move but he opened his eyes and willed himself to clear the haze; he had to find her. It was getting dark but his vision finally focused and he could see her. His Tahlia. _Or was it his heart_? Mark sighed. It didn't matter, they were one and the same, he had always known that even if he could only now, in this moment, admit it. Mark clung to the vision of her as his pain faded into nothing and everything went black. She was his baby girl and he wasn't letting her go.


End file.
